As They Were
by Punching Bagg
Summary: After his brother's death Mario lives in darkness, feeling lonely. An invasion by Bowser only makes things worse, Bowser gets the castle and plans to become all powerful. Now Mario has to stop Bowser before he reaches his goal and marries Peach. R


As They Were

Chapter 1: Luigi's Death, Overthrowing Peach

"Fuck," Mario muttered. He lit up a cigarette and walked out of his home, he took a drag of it. His brother and best friend was dead, Mario started drinking and smoking like a bastard. He felt darkness everywhere, he would escape for only a few seconds, then he would be thinking about it again. Mario walked down to a club he walked in and sat down on a barstool.

"No smoking pal," The bartender told him. Mario looked up at him dully with blood shot eyes he picked out the cigarette from between his lips, he looked at the burning tip he then dropped it in someone's drink. A woman sung on stage with the spotlight on her.

"Give me a Mega Mix," Mario told the bartender.

"Comin' right up," The bartender turned around to make the drink. When he placed the drink down in front of Mario he swiped it up and drank it quickly. Mario looked around the room at all the people in the room. A tall and muscular toad came up to him.

"That's my drink you put your cigarette out in," He said standing behind Mario.

"What are you going to do about it?" Mario challenged the toad. He turned Mario around and picked him up so he was eye level.

"You thinkin' about apli'gizen?"

"No." The toad threw Mario across the room into a table where some toads played poker. Mario stood up he dusted off his overalls he ran towards the large toad, he jumped up and drop kicked at the toad he dropped down on the ground Mario picked him up and threw he out the window.

"Leave now, sir," The old bartender toad told Mario. Everyone watched Mario as he walked out of the building the door closed behind him. He turned his head to see the big toad on his head back leaning up against the wall.

"Huuu…" He grumbled. Mario walked away and into town square, he lit up a cigarette he looked around, the town was boring him and there was nothing to do, Bowser would be launching an attack soon. The man in the red sat down on a bench his hat low on his head creating a shadow over his eyes. The man named Mario, hero of Toad Town, escort of Princess Peach. He thought about all the years that had gone by all the times he saved Peach, how Luigi had told him he was on an adventure during his encounter with the X-nauts or who ever they were. Then there was the Count Bleck thing, what amazed him the most was Bowser, he was his only enemy that came back maybe even King Boo, but it was Bowser who held the record.

Mario dropped his cigarette he stood up, "Well, now what?" He asked himself, he was banned from the bar he didn't want to see Peach and there was nothing else to do. He traveled home on foot he came up to the door and stopped, he sighed and walked in. He stopped at his bed and got in wearing his clothes he kicked off his shoes. That night he dreamt about Luigi his death and all that had happen.

Mario and Luigi stood facing the Koopa Bros, four versus the two brothers. Mario and Luigi thought they had them. Only the red and black Koopas were left they tried to escape, Mario and Luigi followed them running down the hall, they turned left Luigi was ahead of Mario, "Wait! There could be a trap!" Mario shouted as Luigi turned the corner. A reddish yellow light came from that hall with a big bang Mario was thrown back. Mario got up running he turned looking at the hall Luigi was dead, he was burned black, bombs were hanging from a net above.

"Son of a bitch…" Mario was looking at Luigi his eyes wide.

"Luigi!" Mario sat up; he rolled out of his bed. He looked around. "What's that fucking noise? Mario placed on his shoes. He ran into the living room, he opened a curtain looking out at the place. Koopa Troopers stood outside waiting for Mario. The army, at every corner of his home waited for him they got their bombs ready.

"Surrender yourself to the all mighty King Koopa!" One yelled.

"Fuck you!" Fireballs shot out of the window knocking out fifty Troopers. More came and took their place.

"I am here to announce, that the Mushroom Kingdom has fallen to Bowser!" He yelled once more.

"What?!" Mario yelled He was leaning against his door, he looked around the window at the koopas. "What are you babbling about?!"

"The invasion of this town is complete, Peach has been captured." Mario looked down at the ground thinking he turned grabbed a bom-omb. He opened the door lightly; the army took a step forward.

"I give up!" Mario yelled hiding behind his door when they were closer he threw the bomb out, it exploded throwing Troopers in the air. "Fuck all of you!" Mario ran out throwing bombs and shooting fireballs. Koopas ran around fighting Mario caught a shell flying at him and threw it back into a group. He bombed a few more. He then ran into his home, all followed filling the house up, it soon became tight, Koopas yelled pushing each other.

Mario ran to a bush he pulled out a remote then pressed the button on it, his home exploded sending the army everywhere. Mario ran off into town he stopped then jumped into a tree. Bowser's troops everywhere on patrol, some moved toads. The toads were in chains some troops stood by doors of homes some entered homes. It was grim all the sad toads, one said that Bowser seized the castle.

When it became dark Mario moved out, all of the guards used flashlights that was good for Mario he could move passed them easily. He ran down into town square he stopped when he entered and jumped behind a bush. It was full of guards, Bowser must have had some help with this. How did he do it? Mario tossed a bom-omb aside, it grew red, getting the attention of some of the guards. It exploded, Mario moved when the guards came to investigate, he got through the gate to the castle. More guards blocked his way he waited for minute, thinking he ran around to the side of the castle. He ran to the back of the castle he quickly turned back sticking to the wall.

"Did you hear what he did to her?" Two guards talked coming his way.

"No. What happen?"

"He raped her, and he will marry her."

"Didn't that all ready happen?" The second guard asked dully.

"Yes. B…" The first guard thought. Mario turned attacking them both he knocked them both down then beat them. Mario looked around the corner he ran off going passed guards he stopped at the door, a guard was coming Mario quickly slipped in. He slowly walked down the hall looking at the three doors the middle left down into the lower level then the two doors one to the right and left that led up to the foyer.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, Mario turned and was knocked out.


End file.
